


Promise Me

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Feels, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Men Crying, My First Work for This Couple, No Promises No Lies, Separation Anxiety, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow has a bad feeling about Freed going out to fight. He wants just one promise, but it's something Freed can't guarantee. Quick drabble for angsty art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213899) by infinite-atmosphere. 



> Freed pulled up his boots with a grim seriousness on his face. His eyes flashed with darkness. That was always a dangerous sign. He stomped his foot down into the boot, and his brow tightened fiercer.

Bickslow sat to the side, his helmet off, hair sweaty, tapping his fingers in a way that normally annoyed Freed. The fact that the green-haired swordsman said nothing to scold him was proof of Freed's foul mood.

"I should be going with you," he argued, although he knew it was pointless to fight Freed once he made a tactical decision for the team.

"That is unwise," Freed said stoically.

"You shouldn't go out there alone," he argued. "Look, we got Ever to safety. We should go back together."

Freed slammed his other boot on and glared at Bickslow. "If we both leave, who'll watch over Evergreen?"

"Who's gonna watch over _you_?" shouted Bickslow. "Freed, you're injured as well. You shouldn't go back out there."

"I promised Laxus, as soon as we stabilized Evergreen, I would return and help him finish off the enemy." He grabbed his scabbard and belt, yanking them around his waist in a hurry. "He's out there fighting alone, _for us_! My duty is to follow him, into hell if I must. Your job is to obey his orders and mine. Laxus ordered you to stay with Evergreen until she awakens and can defend herself. If we leave her here, unconscious, poisoned, uncertain how long the antidote will take or even _if_ it'll work … I am _not_ risking her life! Nor yours." With finality, he yanked his sword out of its scabbard and turned toward the door. "If her condition worsens, return to the town. Don't wait for us. That's an order."

"Freed!"

He shouted as he stomped to the door, "I promised Laxus I would hurry back and help him."

Bickslow bolted up and blocked his path. "You both could _die_ out there. If they hit you with that poison, we don't have another antidote."

"All the more reason for me to hurry to Laxus' side, so he's not hit with the same thing."

"I _know_ you _,_ Freed Justine! You'd take the shot for him. You're _always_ like that."

"Laxus would do no differently for us."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Bickslow, get out of my way now or I'll—"

"Promise me!" he screamed.

Bickslow threw his arms around Freed, crushing him in an embrace. He was always the most emotional one in the team, the first to laugh, the first to show grief, the first to crack open a keg for a party, the first to lash out in anger. Rarely did he cry, but he was close to it now. Evergreen still looked pale. The poison was not leaving her as it should. Her heart had stopped for a while on the battlefield before Freed and Bickslow could get her away, administer this special antidote, and revive her. The enemy's poison was that potent, death came in seconds, and the dark mage was impervious to lightning, making Laxus' fight harder. He needed Freed for this one. Bickslow understood that, but he also knew that if either of them got hit, they were dead.

"I get it," he said through gritted teeth. "You promised Laxus you would follow him, so promise me just one thing."

"What?" Freed asked coldly, his body stiff as Bickslow clung to him.

Bickslow snuffled as his eyes landed again on Evergreen, how his heart almost shattered when he found her not breathing and no pulse, and how much worse it would be if that was Freed lying there, eyes open without seeing, without even the promise of an antidote.

"Stay safe," he whispered gruffly, tightening his arms around Freed's stiff shoulders. "Promise me!"

Freed stared straight ahead, trying to remain cold although his heart ached to hear the terror in Bickslow's voice. His fingers clenched on his sword until his knuckles showed white.

In a low voice, he murmured, "I can't."

Bickslow's eyes slammed shut as tears dripped out. He knew Freed never promised anything he could not for certain fulfill. That was one of his rules. Still, it hurt knowing he would promise to fight by Laxus' side but he never promised Bickslow that he would return to his side.

"Bickslow?"

"Don't—"

"Laxus needs me."

Slowly, Bickslow's crushing hug loosened. He stepped back, turned aside before Freed could see his face, and pulled his helmet on with the visor down. It hid the puffiness in his eyes and the wet streaks on his cheeks. His eyes had always been so expressive. His mother once said ' _Eyes are the windows to the soul_.' Bickslow was used to seeing souls. He was scared that others might see his shattered and fragile soul laid bare in his eyes.

He forced up a quirky smile. "Don't make me wait too long, baby."

A tiny smile rose onto Freed's face. "You better behave yourself."

He laughed stiffly and gulped down the sadness. "No promises."

With that, Freed strode off fast enough for his green hair to whip behind him. Heavy boots faded out the door and down the road. Bickslow listened to the sound fading away, and his fake smile fell. He reached up under the visor to wipe the tears away.

"Dammit, Freed, you _better_ come back with him safely."


End file.
